


Battle Cry

by Tasyfa



Series: Who You Callin' a Girl? [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Ladiesofrnmweek2019, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Liz and Isobel, competitive about something like paintball? Never...





	Battle Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: August 20 - Favorite F/F Dynamics (friendship, romantic, familial)
> 
> Creative Prompt: Hijinks (Girls Night Out)
> 
> *****
> 
> Not sure where this idea came from but it was fun! 
> 
> Cameron wasn't there because she'd wipe the floor with them, lol.  
~ Tas

The epic shriek told Liz she'd hit the target - namely Maria - and she grinned, reloading the paint gun. 

"Oh, it is _on_, Ortecho," Isobel yelled from her concealed position. 

"Come and get me!" Liz laughed, tossing her long braid over her shoulder. She crouched to move towards the outcropping where she thought the sound of Isobel's voice had come from, carefully inching her way forward. 

Only to find herself staring down the barrel of Isobel's paint gun. Liz looked up to see her triumphant smirk. Rolling her eyes, Liz put her gun down and her hands up. 

"Fiiiiine. Shoot me."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr if you'd like; same username. My ask box is open!
> 
> And yes, same Tasyfa as in the OG Roswell fandom once upon a time (and pretty near everywhere else, too).  
~ Tas


End file.
